


True Intimacy

by Kristinabird



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable Harry, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Nervous Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristinabird/pseuds/Kristinabird
Summary: Harry and Draco have seen almost everything together. But there is one first they have yet to tackle...





	True Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the February 2019 Drarry Discord Drabbles.
> 
> Thanks so much to my beta[Matsinko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsinko/pseuds/matsinkol)!

“Harry! Pleeease! Hurry up! I’m meant to be the poncy one in this relationship! What’s taking you so long?”

“Funny story, actually! Neville got this huge contract for Stinksap, so he fills an entire greenhouse with—”

“That’s great Harry, but I have to go really bad.”

“Oh! Ok, the door’s unlocked, love.”

“No, Harry, not _that _kind of go.”__

____

____

“Oh… Well, Draco I don’t know what to tell you, but the shower’s pretty loud and the curtain is closed so I can’t see you.”

Draco cautiously opens the door as steam rushes out and steps in looking unsure.

“Draco, shut the door, you’re letting cold air in. We’ve been together for 5 years, I’ve seen everything. You once threw up on me. Now, I think this is why they invented the expression ‘shit or get off the pot’, so either come in or leave.”

“Fine, but you have to sing.”

“What?”

“Sing, I can’t go if I think you can hear me.”

Harry sighs and begins singing “God Save the Queen”. 

After a minute he hears the toilet flush, and the faucet turns on. He sticks his head out of the curtain and gestures Draco over. “Well, that was a first,” he says as he winks and kisses Draco on the cheek.

Draco rolls his eyes. “Honestly, Potter.”


End file.
